Who Shall Be Hanged?
by XxBlackChaosxX
Summary: Macbeth. Title says it all. OneShot on who should be hanged for the things that happened.


**Who Shall Be Hanged? **

It is a question of who should be hanged for these horrible deeds that have been done. Should it be Macbeth, who murdered many people to gain power? Or should it be Lady Macbeth who takes the blame, because she pushed Macbeth into committing the crimes? Should it be the Weird Sisters, who foretold the future to Macbeth, causing his lust and ambition for power to grow? The evidence is clear. There is only one verdict, and only one person can be punished for the crimes that have been committed. Only one person can take the blame, and only one person is guilty.

The answer to the question of who should be hanged is crystal clear. All evidence points to one person who should hold the weight on their shoulders. There are three main pieces of evidence to keep in mind. The first piece is the Weird Sister's ignorance to keep their mouths shut. They deliberately told Macbeth that no man born of woman would be able to defeat him. This lead Macbeth to thinking he was invincible; that no one could stop him. This lead him to thinking that his entire family would become and stay royalty and that no one would be able to take the kingship from him. They also told him that Banquo's sons would be the next line of kings instead of his own. This lead Macbeth into plotting Banquo's death. Everything that Macbeth did is partly the Weird Sister's fault.

The second piece of evidence is Lady Macbeth's lust for power. She helped push Macbeth into murdering former king Duncan. But another deed was done, Macbeth planned to kill Banquo, and this Lady Macbeth did not wish. She begged him to 'stop this madness', but still Macbeth went on killing who he had to in order to get what he wanted—power.

But blaming everything on Lady Macbeth is completely unjust. Remember, there is a third liable party, and that party is none other then Macbeth himself.

Macbeth has played a very important role. In the eyes of many, Macbeth is guilty. But one must consider all sides before bestowing a verdict. All three parties seem equally at fault. Again, one must consider the evidence before pointing fingers. Macbeth himself killed King Duncan, Banquo, and Macduff's family. It is no one's fault but his own that they are dead. Macbeth even sank so low as to hire murderers to kill Banquo for him. He had sought to kill Banquo's son, Fleance, but lucky Fleance got away.

Macbeth is a murderer mastermind. He poisoned Duncan's guards with beer, then killed Duncan himself and made it look like the guards did it. Macbeth rubbed Duncan's blood all over the intoxicated guards. That way was sure fire that no one would ever think he himself committed the crime. His plan was fool proof—or so he thought. Of course, smearing Duncan's blood on the guard's faces was Lady Macbeth's idea, but that's besides the point. Yes, Lady Macbeth was the one who smeared the blood on the guard's faces, but Macbeth killed Duncan. So which is really at fault for the crime?

Soon after Duncan's murder, Macbeth met the Weird Sisters again. They told him that Banquo's sons will be kings and not his own. This caused Macbeth to plot against Banquo. Macbeth sought to have him killed. But Macbeth reached a new low that day. He hired three murderers to kill Banquo, instead of doing it himself. The act is one of pure fear. Why didn't Macbeth kill Banquo himself? Macbeth came up with the excuse that he needed to make sure his friends stayed loyal to him. A feeble excuse, Macbeth. Keep in mind Macbeth also tried to kill Banquo's son, Fleance, but Fleance got away. Because the three murderers lost Fleance, Macbeth was disappointed. He claimed that Fleance was still a threat to the throne and that he needed to be eliminated. Lucky Fleance managed to escape Macbeth's grasp.

After all of the 'sudden and unexpected' deaths, Macbeth acted as though nothing was wrong, as though he was unaware of the crime. Then when the bodies were found, he acted distraught, as though he was actually loosing someone important, as if he had no idea what had happened. Yes, some may argue that Lady Macbeth was the same way, but she didn't want Banquo killed, did she? Macbeth is a classic lair and murderer.

Now the question. Who should be hanged?

Clearly, the verdict is obvious. Yes, Lady Macbeth has done many crimes herself, and yes, she did in fact try to tempt Macbeth into these murders. The Weird Sisters did, too. Indirectly, of course. The four of them together seemed to tempt Macbeth into murder, but he didn't need to listen to them. He could have simply waited for his time as king to come. As the Weird Sisters prophesized, he would one day be king. He didn't have to murder to get there. He didn't have to take abrasive action. But no, Macbeth simply _couldn't _resist. He _had _to murder Duncan and Banquo to get what he wanted. After all, no man born of woman could stop him. He was invincible. So, why not murder? No one would be able to find out. No one would be able to stop him.

Clearly, Macbeth is at fault. Keep in mind that he is at fault for three reasons. The first reason he is at fault is because he murdered King Duncan, Banquo, Macduff's family, and he tried to murder Fleance. Reason two is because his ambition for power was so great that he needed to kill anyone and everyone who stood in his way. The third reason Macbeth should be hanged is because he lied to his family, friends, and most importantly, his country. Lady Macbeth didn't know Macbeth had killed Banquo until _after _the crime was committed. He lied to everyone to get what he wanted. He put his country in jeopardy because he didn't have enough power.

Macbeth is a cold-blooded, heartless murderer who should pay the price for his crimes. No other person—Lady Macbeth, the Weird Sisters, or any others—is guilty. No one else should have to suffer for the crimes Macbeth committed. Macbeth should be hanged.


End file.
